Chaotic Collision
by KylieAugust
Summary: Sesshomaru returns home to find things a little more... feline than he remembers. Toran is obviously planning something but gives him no hints. It's up to the Lord of the West to figure it out or settle on just killing her. Either way, this is gonna be messy.


**This is the start of what I was hoping to just be a one-shot, but it turned into a mini series! Hopefully it'll stay a mini series. Anyway, this takes place post canon! Enjoy and please leave a review on your way out!**

* * *

It had been many years since he returned to the western lands, though he was lord over them. His pursuit of the Tessaiga and Naraku had kept him in the east for so long. Currently, though, it was difficult to find any more excuses as to why he had yet to visit his lands. He had sent Jaken there on errands many times before, merely to see to his business, and had even sent him on ahead today. He couldn't put it off any longer; he had to go back.

If Sesshomaru was one for expressions, then he most certainly would be frowning. He didn't like to be anything less than in complete and utter control so he had a hard time admitting this new feeling as he crossed into the western lands: he felt like he was being hunted. Stalked, even.

He descended to the ground, deciding that although flying would be faster, he would prefer to walk the rest of the way to his long neglected castle. His senses were quickly assaulted with the smell of cats, as if one had been pacing the boundary. He allowed his eyes to narrow at it, though he kept the frown from appearing.

* * *

The Panther Devas were relaxing in their manor, no longer troubled by a desire for revenge. Their only thoughts were on improving life and prosperity for their tribe. Karan was relaxing on the tatami mat, taking a nap. Shuran was laying too, but anxiously waiting for his sister's nap to be over. They promised to spar and we was getting terribly bored with nothing to do. Shunran was weaving flowers together in a crown trying to occupy her time and Toran, the unspoken leader of the tribe, sat on the edge of the porch. Her eyes were focused on the small pond, rimmed with large rocks and a cherry blossom tree leaning over it.

Life had become so simple in recent years. In reality, simple was just another word for uneventful. Or boring.

A lesser panther demon then appeared from the down the hall. Toran looked to him, her eyes questioning his purpose while the other siblings merely listened. The brown panther gave a small bow then spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru has returned to the Western Lands."

"Sesshomaru?" Toran echoed, the surprise showing on her face before it quickly morphed to arrogance. "So the dog has come crawling back home?" She let out a small huff; she expected him to return some day, but it had been years. The panther demon excused himself, his message delivered.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Shuran asked, giving her his full attention. Something, anything was interesting to him at that point.

"Are you going to go through with the plan?" Karan asked now, her eyes still closed and hands folded under her head. "It has been years."

"It would be rude not to greet the returning lord," she started with a mocking tone, "I should at least pay him a visit." She thought back to the plan they made when they first returned home four years ago. She had been much weaker then; would it even be necessary? "I'll decide what to do after seeing him."

"Don't come home smelling like mutt," her firey sister said before rolling over onto her stomach.

Toran only smirked in reply and then headed out.

* * *

The more into his land he got, the less of that stench there was. It seemed the panther demons were simply lingering around the boarder. He didn't like it. They had always been trouble, a group he had no pity for, and their presence outlining the edge of his territory made him feel slightly on edge. He was different now, significantly more powerful, yet he still didn't want to deal with the feline demons. It was an unnecessary confrontation that would serve to irritate him.

Sesshomaru decided that he would find out exactly what they were up to once he reached his estate, that much he promised. Their hovering had gone on long enough.

As he came to a clearing, just an open field covered in wild flowers, he abruptly stopped. He could smell it, or rather he could smell her. Sure enough, there was wave ice crawling over the land, freezing all of nature. He jumped over the incoming wave, not really wanting to become part of the preserved ice.

"Lord Sesshomaru," her voice came to him before she was completely visible, "It's so good to see you again."

"Toran," he greeted flatly, not sharing the same sentiments, "What business do you have with me?"

She wore her arrogant smile as usual. It seemed to be her default expression. "Now, that's no way to greet an old friend after such a long time. Though I suppose four years is too soon. I should have waited forty-six more."

"Hn. If you have nothing to say then step aside," he said as he began walking forwards as if it hadn't suddenly changed seasons.

"Now now," she started, the creeping up his foot as if signaled by her words, "I'm not the same as the last time we met."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you wish to die?"

"I only wish to test the _great_ and_ powerful _Lord Sesshomaru." She added extra emphasis on the words "great" and "powerful," mocking as well as baiting him to fight.

He looked at her blue eyes and saw no room for negotiation, not that he would allow it. A challenge was given and it was a challenge he would take. "Very well," he started, withdrawing Bakusaiga from its sheath, "I cannot argue if you seek death at my hand."

Her smile turned into a smirk as her ice spear formed in her hand. "And you still haven't worked on that personality of yours," she said, feigning disappointment.

Narrowing his eyes at her again, Sesshomaru lunged forwards, sword ready to strike. This would all be over with soon.


End file.
